Debt
by kyunyo
Summary: There was a silence and then a heaved sigh. "Sorry that you got dragged into this." -KidCon; post-ch.824-


A/N: This is a little spin-off immediately after ch.824. If you haven't read ch.824, then you would be a bit spoiled and also a bit confused. xD

This has already been posted on my LJ, so yeah.

-.

-.

"You twisted your ankle."

It was more like a deadpanned statement than a question. A shadow moved across the remains of his costume, and his shallow breaths emptied into dry laughter.

"More than that. I've had a bad fall."

He grunted a bit before shifting his weight away from the trunk. Kid collapsed against the rough bark of the tree, the metal of his hang glider bent precariously behind his back and he was sure with the way it was jutting at him, it would leave a horrible bruise.

The small boy in front of him had slanted his eyes before he pocketed the cellphone. He glanced to the left after hearing a rustle from the bushes. "They shot at you."

Kid leaned back resting his head against the tree. There was a sting on his arm when he did so. "Obviously." He stared at the smoky sky and he laughed listlessly. "Your bad guys... They're not very nice, are they?"

There was a light grin from the boy in front of him. "Hardly. They've been after us a few times. We've managed to shake them off. But there weren't much injuries." He came nearer, eyes tracing the dried trickle of red up his arm.

Kid sucked in a breath. "Hah, so it's either they have a very good aim, or it's just not my day."

There was a light thud and rattle near his feet. Through his bleary vision, he could make it out to be a white box of some sort. "No, they had snipers running somewhere where we couldn't see them. We didn't know." He paused slightly as his fingers tapped the bottle of disinfectant. Conan finally lifted his eyes.

"Take off your shirt."

"Oh my, Tantei-kun, what a bold thing to say—"

A slap to his head made him gargle on his words.

"If you can afford to joke around like this, I don't see why you're not fine enough to head home yourself." He frowned deeply while crossing his arms. Kid laughed breathlessly before another glare towards him made him unbutton his shirt.

"No, I kid, I kid. I can't walk home like this. But really, sometimes you need to laugh in certain situations."

"You've been shot at, got ripped to shreds by a bullet, fell from probably a hundred feet in height, and you're laughing?" Conan paused to quirk and unimpressed brow. His small fingers wrapped around a roll of gauze and he pulled it from the box with a small bottle of liquid.

Conan suppressed a frustrated sigh. "It's been an hour and half."

"I swore it felt longer. How'd you find me?"

Conan tilted his head towards the abandoned cellphone on Kid's side. "Every phone has a GPS. It wasn't that hard to find out where you are since the phone you have is mine."

Kid clicked his tongue and gave an impressed sigh. "Of course, Tantei-kun can never disappoint, always having the latest gadgets."

Conan ignored him as he knelt by Kid's side and peeled away the torn cloth. He winced slightly at the stench of iron. "It clotted, but there could be an infection if you don't get proper treatment." He drowned a cotton ball in alcohol before carefully dabbing it onto the open wound. Kid hissed and jumped away from it, but the grip on his arm kept it there—

"Goddammit, that hurts—"

"We have to get you out from here," Conan ignored him and slapped on another cotton ball. "Where's your accomplice?"

Kid regained his breath after incoherently mumbling a string of curses. He blinked back away the tears edging at his eyes and forced out a dry laugh. "I had a couple of ladies waiting for my entertainment." The detective snorted at this. "Couldn't have them be disappointed, so I asked him to help with a few magic tricks and send them home with a bouquet."

"And so here you are stranded, alone, bleeding to death and immobilized."

"But _you're_ here."

The detective rolled his eyes as he threw another cotton ball into an accumulating pile of trash. "I swear to God, you're so troublesome for all you're worth."

The thief inhaled deeply before grunting at the pressure on his arm; the gauze was wrapped firmly around it. "Then why are you helping me? You could have ignored the call, and I would've called for the paramedics."

"You wouldn't do that. You can't even discard your hang glider by yourself even if you tried. How would you explain to them how you got here?" There was a flash of an apologetic smile before it dropped back into his usual deadpan face. He clipped off the gauze wrap and threw the roll back into the box. "Twisted ankle, need to compress—"

Kid watched the nimble fingers rummage through the box. It was interesting to see someone who was usually after his guts and so eager to hurt him, be it with a ball or his tranquilizer watch, help him. Then again, it was his fault in the first place for practically blackmailing him into the situation—

A jolt of pain shot up his leg and he whimpered. "Tantei-kun, that hurts like hell—"

"Well I can't help it, can I?" He muttered on his breath as he worked. "This... we should have been able to know that there would be a sniper waiting at the station. Dammit." He pulled away his hand and stared at Kid's ankle. "While we were distracted with getting her out from the station, that woman must have told the sniper to go after you."

There was a silence and then a heaved sigh. "Sorry that you got dragged into this."

"Ch. No one could predict all that." Kid simpered as he attempted to move again, he gave up after a pressured pain in his side. Kid let out a rattled, tired breath before shutting his tired eyes.

"Kid?"

"Mn?" He slowly opened a closed eye, and saw Conan peering worriedly at him.

"What else hurts?"

Kid blinked, before he stuck out a tongue. "Well, now that you asked. I bit my tongue on my way down here. So if you could kiss it to make it feel better, that'd be greatly—"

A vein popped on his head and he slapped him again with the back of his hand.

"Like hell I would." Conan seethed with a disgruntled frown. "Anyways, since you seem fine— we have to get rid of that hang glider of yours."

The seventeen year old rubbed his head absently while watching Conan step to his side. "You've called the paramedics then?"

"Did you really expect me to drag you to the nearest hospital?" Conan asked with an amused smirk as he collected the bent metal and pulled it to the side. Kid leaned forward, his uninjured hand unclipped the cape from his shirt.

"It would have been very interesting to watch."

And there was a weak laugh rumbling from his chest. Conan gathered the hang glider and tossed it somewhere in a mess of bush, and came back to sort his first aid supplies. Kid reached up to rub his eye, and—

"Ahh, shoot. Forgot the monocle back in my jacket." His hand dropped to his side and he laughed under his breath. "I guess today's not my day, huh?"

Conan wordlessly looked up before he snapped the box back into its shape. "I won't tell anyone."

A shadow fell on top of Kid and he felt a warmth press onto his hand, and Kid was surprised by how cold he was compared to Tantei-kun. Kid smiled weakly, his cloudy blue eyes fading a bit. "How could I know you wouldn't?"

There was a light tap on his head, and Conan drew his hand back. Again, there was the same apologetic simper, and his shoulders shrugged.

"I want to clear my name. I've got a debt to pay, don't I?"


End file.
